The Hidden Feeling
by el Cierto
Summary: Kehadiran sosok baru di kelasnya mengusik Gaara... Apalagi ketika sosok itu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke. FF Romance lagi dengan pairing Gaara - Sai female ...
1. Chapter 1

**DISKLAIMER : Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**GENRE : Romance/Friendship **

**CATEGORY : FANON/AU**

**WARNING : OOC/Gajeness/Abalness…**

**A/N : I love het pairings, so this story doesn't contain any YAOI or YURI **

(Beberapa chara akan diubah jenis kelaminnya untuk menyesuaikan dengan cerita. Nanti akan diketahui chara mana saja yang jenis kelaminnya tidak sama dengan deskripsi di Canon-Naruto. Okay) :D

_Abis baca ff Gaara's Fang by Kinoshita no Shoujo_, jadi pengin bikin ff juga. Maaf ya Kino-chan gak bilang-bilang dulu kalu Anda menginspirasi saya buat ff ini. Hehe. Don't worry critanya nggak mirip sama sekali kok.. ^^

**Summary : **Great Konoha High School (GKHS) adalah sekolah terbesar di Konoha Country, sebuah negara kecil yang maju dan modern. Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan seorang cewek yang penuh semangat bernama Naruto adalah sekelompok siswa yang duduk di kels XIIB. Keadaan sekolah seharusnya berjalan normal-normal saja jikalau tak hadir seorang murid baru yang menyita seluruh perhatian seisi sekolah, bahkan Sabaku no Gaara, yang terkenal sebagai orang yang berekspresi paling dingin di GKHS pun diam-diam menaruh perhatian pada si murid baru. The question is who is the new student?

**=== * Enjoy * ===**

Great Konoha High School (GKHS) Kelas XIIB……

Kelas XIIB, kelas yang terkenal paling aktif karena sekelompok murid jenius dan terkaya duduk di kelas itu. Kelas di mana Gaara dan kawan-kawannya duduk dan belajar. Kelas yang paling atraktif pastinya. Dan bisa dibilang kelas favorit para guru, tanpa bermaksud meremehkan kelas lainnya, tentu saja.

Tetapi hari itu, ada sesuatu yang lain di kelas itu. Apa gerangan?

Ya, hari itu hadir seorang siswa baru saja diperkenalkan oleh sang wali kelas, Yamato-sensei. Murid baru itulah yang menyita seluruh perhatian seisi kelas yang biasanya hanya tertuju pada The Five, julukan bagi kelompok murid paling berpengaruh di Konoha yang terdiri dari Sabaku no Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Namikaze Naruto, dan Inuzuka Kiba.

Murid baru itu itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki dengan perwujudan fisik mirip Sasuke Uchiha. Cowok yang diklaim sebagai pemuda paling tampan se-Konoha. Jadi, kesimpulannya kau tahu kan? Yup, murid baru itu adalah seorang cowok yang keren dan sepertinya sedikit menyaingi popularitas Uchiha Sasuke. Heueheu…

Kau mau tahu bagaimana reaksi sang pangeran sendiri terhadap si pendatang baru? Well, reaksinya malah di luar dugaan semua. Sasuke, yang biasanya acuh tak acuh, sombong dan angkuh itu tampak _welcome _dengan kehadiran si murid baru yang telah memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hideaki Sai. Terlihat dari cara Sasuke memandang Sai dan bahkan beberapa murid sempat melihat sebuah senyum tipis sekilas melintas di bibir tipis Sasuke.

Gaara sebagai ketua kelas ditunjuk oleh Yamato-sensei untuk membantu Sai beradaptasi. Karena itu, Yamato-sensei menyuruh temen sebangku Gaara yaitu Kiba, untuk pindah ke belakang untuk kemudian menyuruh Sai duduk di samping Gaara.

Gaara tak bereaksi banyak seperti halnya Kiba yang menggerutu ketika kakinya melangkah menuju bangku belakang dekat Shino, anak laki-laki paling pendiam di kelas itu duduk. Tetapi, kentara sekali Gaara sangat tidak menyukai keputusan Yamato-sensei. Tetapi, ia toh tak melakukan apa-apa untuk menolak hal itu. Padahal kalau ia mau, dengan reputasi yang dimilikinya sebagai putra keluarga Sabaku, ia bisa menolak keputusan Yamato-sensei.

"Halo, Gaara-san. Mohon bantuannya ya," Sai berkata sopan sambil mengulurkan tangan putihnya ke arah Gaara yang duduk kaku.

Gaara tak langsung menyambut uluran tangan Sai. Malah menatapnya dengan tatapan sedingin es, melihat langsung ke sepasang mata _onyx_ milik Sai. Yang ditatap malah balas menatap tanpa gentar. Malah tetap menampilkan senyum manis yang begitu menawan. Padahal, kalau orang lain pastilah sudah gemetar ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh sang ketua kelas yang selain tampan juga penuh kharisma itu.

Tangan Sai masih terulur, dan senyum masih terukir di bibirnya. Hingga Gaara pun mau tak mau menjabat tangan pucat itu sekilas. Benar-benar sekilas Gaara menyambut tangan Sai. Seolah tangan Sai kudisan atau berpenyakit menular dan Gaara takut tertular. Tetapi, sesuatu yang aneh seketika menyentak saraf-saraf pemuda tampan itu ketika ia menyentuh kulit tangan Sai yang terasa selembut sutra. Gaara terpana namun sesaat sebelum kembali menampilkan imej cuek dan dinginnya.

Aneh. Itulah yang sebenarnya Gaara rasakan.

Kini duduklah Sai di samping Gaara, yang tanpa ia ketahui meliriknya diam-diam. Gaara memperhatikan sosok asing di sampingnya. Sesosok cowok berambut pendek berwarna hitam pekat. Rambutnya lurus dan rapi, tapi tidak terkesan diminyaki. Kulit Sai, sangat putih, bahkan cenderung pucat, seolah tak ada darah yang mengalir di baliknya.

Dan berada begitu dekat dengannya, Gaara bisa melihat betapa halus kulit Sai. Bahkan Gaara yakin, kalau kulit Sai masih lebih halus dari kulit Hinata, cewek paling lembut yang pendiam di kelasnya.

Fakta mengenai wujud Sai yang begitu halus, mau tak mau mengusik rasionalitas Gaara, yang menganggap bahwa makhluk bernama cowok, seharusnya berkulit sedikit lebih gelap dan tidak begitu halus. Bahkan Sasuke, teman cowoknya yang bersih dan rapi itu masih tampak memiliki ke-khas-an kulit cowok.

"Gaara-san…" suara lembut itu sontak menyadarkan Gaara sementara ia seperti baru saja tersengat listrik di lengannya. Ternyata Sai menyentuh lengannya sekaligus memanggilnya.

Gaara segera memasang raut muka cool-nya. Tidak ingin ketahuan kalau ia sedang memperhatikan Sai.

"Yamato-sensei memintamu mengerjakan soal no. 7, Gaara-san," kata Sai seolah mengerti keheranan di mata hijau Gaara.

Gaara seketika berdiri dan maju ke depan, menuju papan tulis untuk mengerjakan soal yang dimaksud. Tetapi, sial. Karena sibuk ingin menampilkan kesan cool seperti biasanya, ia malah lupa pada buku yang memuat soal itu. Alhasil, ia mau tak mau harus malu ketika Sai mengulurkan bukunya.

Untungnya, Gaara termasuk murid cerdas sehingga ia tak perlu susah untuk mengerjakan soal yang diperintahkan kepadanya meskipun ia tadi tidak menyimak penjelasan Yamato-sensei.

Bagaimanapun, dalam hatinya Gaara memaki-maki ketololannya barusan. Seumur-umur baru sekali itu, ia tampak begitu tolol. Apalagi di depan seorang murid baru. _Damn!_ Batin Gaara kesal bukan main.

Ketika istirahat tiba, Gaara segera melesat keluar kelas. Padahal, biasanya ia yang paling akhir meninggalkan kelas. Tetapi, hari itu sepertinya perkecualian. Penyebabnya, ya tentu saja karena si murid baru itu. Memangnya apa lagi coba?

_Di perpustakaan…_

Gaara sendiri menekuni buku yang dibacanya di salah satu _spot _favoritnya yaitu, di pojok ruangan dekat rak buku _science_. Ia sedang _bad mood_, sehingga tak ikut bergabung dengan Naruto dan Kiba makan siang di kantin seperti biasanya.

Tetapi dasar aneh hari itu, setidaknya begitulah yang dirasakan Gaara. Buku astronomi yang biasanya menjadi bacaan favoritnya dan bisa membuatnya nyaman, hari itu sama sekali tak membantunya menemukan kenyamanan sedikitpun.

Bosan dan jengkel, Gaara pun melangkah keluar perpustakaan. Tak diperdulikannya anak-anak perempuan yang terkikik-kikik ketika ia melewati mereka menuju pintu keluar.

Hmm, Gaara memang sangat mempesona. Rambut merahnya yang dipotong pendek dengan ujung-ujung yang mencuat di sana sini didukung wajah oval putih bersih dengan sepasang mata hijaunya yang bersinar dalam begitu menawan, melengkapi posturnya yang tinggi tegap. Meskipun alisnya sangat tipis dan nyaris tak kentara, tetap saja Gaara sangat tampan. Tanda lahir berbentuk kanji "ai" di keningnya itu membuatnya semakin keren. Pokoknya, Gaara memang makhluk Tuhan yang paling nyaris sempurna deh.. *A/N: fans Gaara mode ON ~ ~ ~hehehe*

Dengan kedua tangan di saku celana panjangnya, Gaara menyusuri koridor sekolah yang cukup sepi. Tentu saja, biasanya istirahat siang memang dihabiskan anak-anak untuk pergi ke kantin, ke perpustakaan, atau di taman sekolah yang rindang.

Tiba-tiba langkah anggun Gaara terhenti oleh sebuah suara yang walaupun baru, tetapi segera dikenalinya. Suara Sai!

"Sasuke-kun!" suara Sai terdengar seperti orang terkejut. Sama terkejutnya dengan Gaara yang mendengar bagaimana cara Sai menyebutkan nama Sasuke. Seolah Sai sudah lama mengenal Sasuke, dan kemudian bertemu lagi tanpa diduga.

Penasaran, Gaara pun berniat mencari tahu yang terjadi. Dia merapatkan tubuh atletisnya di tembok di tikungan menuju lab kimia itu. Dari tempatnya, Gaara bisa sedikit mendengar sekaligus mengintip apa yang terjadi.

Tampak Sasuke berdiri berhadapan dengan Sai.

"Hn. Kau masih mengingatku, Sai?"

Sai tersenyum. Senyum yang membuatnya lebih mirip seorang cewek. Begitu manis.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan Sasuke-kun."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau masih saja melakukan hal yang sama? Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Sai!" nada suara Sasuke terdengar menahan emosi.

Di balik tembok, Gaara makin mengerutkan kening. Heran dan dipenuhi berbagai macam pertanyaan. _Apa maksud Sasuke berkata seperti itu? Dan sejak kapan Sasuke dan Sai saling kenal?_

"Aku rasa kau sudah mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan itu dengan baik, Sasuke-kun. Permisi," Sai menghindar dan hendak melangkah pergi. Tetapi tangan Sasuke lebih dulu terulur untuk mencengkram lengannya, membuatnya kini berhadapan jauh lebih dekat dengan Sasuke.

Sai memalingkan muka. Tapi tangan Sasuke yang bebas segera meraih dagu Sai, dan menghadapkan wajah cowok itu ke arahnya. Mata _onyx_ Sai melebar tak percaya.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke telah melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Sai gelagapan. Sepertinya tak menyangka Sasuke melakukan hal semacam itu kepadanya. Tetapi Sai tak bisa menghindar, kedua lengannya kini dalam cengkraman tangan kekar Sasuke.

Sementara itu, dari tempatnya mengintip Gaara terkejut bukan main. _Shock_ menatap pemandangan tak jauh di depannya. Jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak.

Koridor itu sangat sepi. Sampai-sampai Gaara bisa mendengar desah nafas kedua insan yang sedang melakukan perbuatan nista itu. Lebih tepatnya perbuatan Sasuke, temannya sendiri.

Gaara tidak percaya kalau Sasuke, teman sekelasnya melakukan hal serendah itu. Sasuke yang selama ini dikenal cuek dan angkuh. Menolak setiap cewek yang mendekatinya. Ternyata itu alasannya. Sasuke penyuka sesama jenis! Tetapi tunggu… bukankah kalau tidak salah, Sasuke menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Hinata? Lalu bagaimana bisa sekarang Sasukemelakukan hal itu pada Sai? Gaara mengumpat jijik dalam hati. Marah. Ia menyukai Hinata yang lembut walau ia tak akrab dengan gadis itu. Dan sekalipun ia tidak senang jika ada cowok yang mempermainkan gadis lemah lembut itu. Walaupun ia tahu kalau hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata sedang ada masalah, tapi tak seharusnya Sasuke menyeleweng apalagi melakukan hal nista semacam itu bukan?

Sebelum muntah di tempatnya berdiri, dia bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

+++++++++++++ _**TBC**_ +++++++++++++


	2. Chapter 2

**DISKLAIMER : Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**GENRE : Romance/Friendship **

**CATEGORY : FANON/AU**

**WARNING : OOC/Gajeness/Abalness…**

**A/N : I love het pairings, so this story doesn't contain any YAOI or YURI..**

(Beberapa chara akan diubah jenis kelaminnya untuk menyesuaikan dengan cerita. Nanti akan diketahui chara mana saja yang jenis kelaminnya tidak sama dengan deskripsi di Canon-Naruto. Okay)

**Summary : **Great Konoha High School (GKHS) adalah sekolah terbesar di Konoha Country, sebuah negara kecil yang maju dan modern. Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan seorang cewek yang penuh semangat bernama Naruto adalah sekelompok siswa yang duduk di kels XIIB. Keadaan sekolah seharusnya berjalan normal-normal saja jikalau tak hadir seorang murid baru yang menyita seluruh perhatian seisi sekolah, bahkan Sabaku no Gaara, yang terkenal sebagai orang yang berekspresi paling dingin di GKHS pun diam-diam menaruh perhatian pada si murid baru. The question is who is the new student?

**=== * Enjoy * ===**

Gaara masih shock akan fakta yang baru saja didapatinya. Ia mencoba fokus kepada sisa pelajaran hari itu. Namun apa daya, jika yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah sosok yang justru membuatnya mual. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai.

Gaara mencoba tak memperhatikan Sai sedikitpun, tetapi otaknya tak mau diajak kompromi rupanya. Karena ia mulai melirik lagi ke arah Sai, ketika cowok itu sibuk mencatat penjelasan Shizune-sensei.

Sudut mata Gaara menangkap setitik noda merah di bibir Sai yang lembut. _WHATS? Lembut ia bilang? No Way! _Gaara buru-buru melengos untuk mengalihkan pikiran itu. Tangan kanannya terkepal geram. Dalam hati ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia harus menyaksikan peristiwa menjijikkan seperti tadi. Betapa ia ingin kelas segera berakhir dan ia segera pulang sehingga ia tak perlu berhadapan dengan makhluk-makhluk menjijikkan itu, Sasuke dan Sai.

"Hoi Gaara, kita jadi ke D'Bowz kan?" Kiba menghampiri meja Gaara ketika bel pulang telah berbunyi dan guru mereka telah meninggalkan kelas. Tak diacuhkannya Sai yang menyapanya dengan senyum manisnya. Biasanya setiap malam minggu, dia bersama Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke memang ke D'Bowz, sebuah arena bermain bowling dan bilyar favorite mereka.

Gaara menatap malas pada sahabatnya yang selalu penuh semangat seperti Naruto itu. Belum lagi ia menjawab, datang Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Sasuke menghampirinya. Nama yang tersebut terakhir sepertinya bisa dikatakan menghampiri Sai, bukan dia. Gaara kembali mengumpat dalam hati. Jijik.

"Aku rasa hari ini aku absen, teman-teman," kata Gaara kemudian mengemasi tasnya. Sudut matanya sempat menangkap Sasuke memandang Sai dengan senyum tipisnya sebelum ia keluar ruangan.

Gaara melangkah cepat, tak diacuhkannya Kiba yang mengikutinya sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Sementara Naruto yang tumben tenang, berjalan beriringan dengan Shikamaru. Dan Sasuke berjalan sendirian di belakang.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Tadi di kelas keknya ngelamun terus. Trus sekarang ga peduli gitu ama kita. Kau ga sedang kena masalah kan Gaara?" berondong Kiba begitu mereka tiba di tempat parkir.

Pandangan Gaara alih-alih tertuju pada Kiba, ia malah memandang Sasuke yang berjalan sendirian di belakang Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Maaf, Kiba. Hari ini aku benar-benar tak bisa," kata Gaara sambil membuka pintu Honda CR-V hitam miliknya.

Tangan kekar Kiba, mencengkram pintu mobil Gaara ketika Gaara hendak menutupnya.

"Well, setidaknya kau bisa ceritakan ke kami kenapa kan? Kau aneh sekali, hari ini tahu!"

"Hnn.. Lain kali saja aku beri tahu. Oke. Aku pusing dan biarkan aku pulang. Lihat saja, bahkan Naruto begitu tenang tak menggubrisku," ucap Gaara dingin.

"Terang saja Naruto tenang, kan dia sedang sakit perut. Kau tak tahu kan?! Tadi saat makan siang…………." Kata-kata Kiba segera tak terdengar lagi oleh telinga Gaara karena ia menstarter mobilnya tiba-tiba. Membuat Kiba terkejut dan spontan melepaskan tangannya dari pintu mobil Gaara.

Dengan segera, mobil Honda CR-V hitam itu melesat meninggalkan halaman parkir sekolah, diikuti tatapan heran Kiba.

Keinginan Gaara untuk menenangkan diri, sepertinya tak terwujud hari itu. Malah datang lagi satu masalah besar. Sesuatu yang tak disangka-sangkanya.

Seperti biasa ia memasuki rumah dari pintu samping yang menghubungkan garasi langsung ke lantai 2, tempat kamarnya dan kedua saudaranya berada.

Tetapi sebuah suara berat menghentikan tangannya yang hendak membuka pintu kamar. Gaara menoleh, dan mendapati sesosok laki-laki paruh baya berambut merah seperti dirinya menatapnya lembut.

"Ayah, ada apa?" tanya Gaara pada laki-laki yang ternyata adalah ayahnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, nak. Tetapi, kau mau kan turun sebentar menemui tamu Ayah?" pinta ayah Gaara lebih seperti perintah halus sebenarnya.

Gaara heran. Tetapi mengangguk juga. Setelah di letakkannya tas sekolahnya di atas meja belajarnya, lalu ia mengikuti ayahnya menuju ruang tamu di lantai bawah.

Gaara terkejut bukan main begitu menemui tamu ayahnya. Dan sepertinya tamu itu juga sama. Hanya saja, keduanya, yang memang sama-sama miskin ekspresi tak berteriak kaget untuk mengungkapkan keterkejutannya.

"Aha.. sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal. Sudah kuduga. Melihat seragam Sai, aku sudah mengira kalau kalian saling mengenal karena kalian satu sekolah," Ayah Gaara menyimpulkan dengan penuh keyakinan.

"M-mengapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Gaara setelah bisa mengendalikan kekagetannya.

Bukan Sai yang menjawab, melainkan ayahnya sendiri.

"Hmm, Gaara, putraku. Sai ini anak teman baik ayah. Dan mulai hari ini ia akan tinggal bersama kita, karena ayahnya bertugas ke Eropa, dan tak memungkinkan mengajaknya ikut serta karena Sai harus menyelesaikan SMA-nya dulu. Dan kurasa akan menyenangkan jika Sai tinggal di sini, sehingga kau tak perlu kesepian lagi karena diringgal kakakmu ke Inggris. Bukan begitu Gaara?"

Kata demi kata yang terlontar dari mulut sang ayah telah sukses membuat Gaara shock, meski wajah tampannya tampak datar-datar saja. Namun sepasang matanya menampakkan kesan _horor_. Sayangnya, ayahnya tak melihat hal itu.

"Oke, sekarang antarkan Sai ke kamarnya dulu ya Gaara. Ia akan menempati kamar Kankurou. Dan Sai, jangan sungkan-sungkan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, oke?"

"Terima kasih, paman," sahut Sai sambil membungkuk dengan sopan.

Gaara tak mengatakan apa-apa. Menganggap ayahnya sudah gila, dia melangkah gontai menuju lantai atas. Mengantarkan Sai yang akan menempati kamar Kankurou, yang letaknya berdampingan dengan kamarnya sendiri!

"Terima kasih Gaara-san. A-aku sebenarnya tak mengira sama sekali kalau aku akan tinggal serumah denganmu. Semoga ini tak merepotkanmu. Terima kasih sekali lagi," ucap Sai sopan ketika dia sudah berdiri di depan kamar Kankurou.

Gaara tak menyahuti ucapan terima kasih Sai. Pikirannya kembali dipenuhi kejadian tadi siang di sekolah yang dilihatnya. Dan ia merasa begitu jijik dengan cowok di depannya itu. Karena itu tanpa basa-basi lagi ia segera meninggalkan Sai dan memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

Di kamarnya Gaara termenung. Mata hijaunya menerawang ke langit-langit sementara tubuhnya terlentang di atas _spring bed_-nya yang nyaman. Yang sayangnya sama sekali tak membuatnya nyaman saat itu. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir betapa sial dia hari itu karena keputusan ayahnya yang mengizinkan Sai tinggal di rumahnya, di kamar kakaknya pula. Oke, ia tak bisa menyalahkan ayahnya yang tak tahu apa-apa itu tentu saja. Kalau ayahnya tahu siapa Sai, pastilah ia juga tak akan mengizinkan cowok itu tinggal.

Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya. Bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia berpikir tentang bagaimana meluruskan kesalahan yang dibuat sahabatnya, Sasuke dengan Sai. Meski sudah banyak kasus hubungan sesama jenis di sekitarnya, tetapi ia tetap tak rela jika sahabatnya sendiri terlibat dalam hubungan sesat itu. Apalagi Sasuke sudah punya Hinata.

Ia harus cepat bertindak, sebelum semua menjadi lebih parah. Tetapi ia bingung harus mulai darimana. Apalagi, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mudah diajak bicara. Sasuke masih sering angkuh dan cuek meskipun mereka telah lama berteman.

Ketukan pelan di pintu kamar membuat Gaara terjaga dari perenungannya. Dengan malas Gaara bangkit untuk membuka pintu kamarnya yang memang selalu ia kunci.

Matanya menatap jengkel begitu tahu siapa yang telah mengganggunya. Sai. Cowok itu telah berganti pakaian. Kini ia mengenakan kaus oblong warna hitam dengan celana kargo selutut berwarna abu-abu. Sepertinya ia baru saja mandi, karena Gaara bisa mencium wangi sabun yang beraroma _green pine_ menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" Gaara bertanya dingin.

"Maaf, Gaara-san. Umm, aku ingin mencuci baju. Maukah kau menunjukkan padaku tempatnya di mana?"

"Kau taruh saja bajumu di kranjang pakaian kotor. Nanti pelayan yang akan mencucinya," kata Gaara lalu menutup pintunya dengan kasar tepat di depan muka Sai yang terkejut.

Ketika makan malam, Gaara benar-benar tersiksa. Ayahnya sibuk berceloteh kepada Sai tentang apa saja. Dan Sai menanggapi setiap perkataan ayahnya dengan baik dan sangat sopan. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Gaara kian sebal. Kalau saja ia tak menghargai ayahnya yang jarang di rumah itu. Tak akan sudi ia makan semeja dengan Sai.

"Ah, Gaara. Besok kan hari Minggu. Karena ayah besok sudah harus berangkat ke Oto, kuharap kau mau mengajak Sai jalan-jalan. Mungkin mengajaknya jalan bersama teman-temanmu yang lain?" Ayah Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada Gaara setelah sejak tadi ia sibuk mengobrol dengan Sai.

Gaara yang sibuk menusuk-nusuk daging di piringnya, sontak menghentikan aktifitasnya itu.

Kejengkelannya sudah naik keubun-ubun. Tetapi, Gaara bukan Sasuke, ia masih memegang kuat sopan santun terhadap orang tua. Maka dari itu ia hanya mengangguk walaupun sangat enggan.

"Akan kupikirkan," sahut Gaara sambil meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di piring lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan.

Masih sempat didengarnya ayah berkata pada Sai, agar Sai tak tersinggung dengan sikapnya. _Cih!_ Gaara mengumpat sinis dalam hati.

Di kamarnya, Gaara kembali tercenung. Ponselnya yang berkali-kali berdering pun tak ia perdulikan. Ditatapnya layar monitor laptop yang baru saja dinyalakannya. Jari-jari tangannya kemudian mengakses ke mesin pencari Google.

Diketikkanya nama Hideaki Sai. Dan segera muncul berbagai alamat situs yang menyediakan informasi tentang segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Hideaki Sai, namun sayang sekali tak ada yang relevan. Gaara mengeluh pelan.

Diketikkannya lagi nama itu dengan nama Sai Hideaki, tapi tak juga ada informasi yang relevan. Bahkan di situs-situs sekolah kota Kiri, kota asal Sai pun tak ada namanya. Di situs kependudukan juga begitu. Nihil. Gaara jadi benar-benar heran akan jati diri Sai.

Dengan pertanyaan dan peristiwa tadi siang yang sangat mengganggu benaknya, Gaara menutup laptopnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia yang pada dasarnya memiliki sedikit insomnia, total tak bisa tidur malam itu.

*********

Keesokan paginya, ketika Gaara turun untuk sarapan, ia sudah tak mendapati ayahnya lagi.

"Ayahmu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, Gaara-san," kata Sai yang seolah mengerti keheranan Gaara.

Gaara tak menyahut apapun. Dengan malas ia mengambil sepotong sandwich ayam, lalu mulai mengunyahnya perlahan. Entah karena ia lapar karena tadi malam ia tak memakan makan malamnya dengan baik, atau memang rasa sandwich itu yang enak, Gaara melahap sandwich itu dengan cepat. Dan ia mengambil sepotong lagi dengan varian yang berbeda. Sandwich tuna. Dan arasanya juga tak kalah lezat.

Gaara sepertinya menikmati sekali makan paginya, hingga ia tak memperhatikan bahwa Sai tersenyum tipis melihatnya makan seperti orang kelaparan. Pelayan yang datang kemudian menghidangkan minuman yoghurt tampak agak kaget bercampur senang melihat Gaara makan pagi dengan lahap.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Muda Gaara. _Sandwich_-nya enak ya? Tuan Muda Sai lho yang membuatnya. Saya sendiri hampir tak percaya," celoteh pelayan itu yang sukses membuat Gaara tersedak potongan terakhir sandwich-nya.

"Oh, maaf Tuan Muda. Anda tak apa-apa?" pelayan wanita itu sangat cemas.

"Minumlah dulu, Gaara-san!" Sai mengangsurkan segelas air putih yang langsung disambut dengan kasar oleh Gaara.

Pelayan itu pun undur diri ke belakang.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Gaara beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa memperdulikan Sai sedikitpun.

"Gaara-san, tunggu!" Sai mengikuti langkah Gaara yang melangkah cepat menuju halaman belakang.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang, keduanya berdiri sambil menatap ke arah kolam renang yang besar. Gaara melipat kedua lengan di dadanya, menampilkan kesan angkuh dan sinisnya yang biasa. Tetapi sepertinya Sai sudah biasa disinisi. Ohya, tentu saja. Bergaul dengan Sasuke Uchiha, Sai pasti sudah tak heran dengan sikap seperti itu.

"Sepertinya, kau sangat tidak menyukaiku, Gaara-san," Sai berkata kalem. Tak terdengar emosi dalam suaranya yang selembut suara cewek itu.

"Aku punya alasan kuat untuk tidak menyukaimu," balas Gaara dingin.

"Bolehkah aku tahu apa alasan itu?" Sai tampak heran.

"Alasan yang terlalu menjijikkan untuk dibahas. Dan kurasa kau tahu itu apa!"

"A-apa maksudmu, Gaara-san?" kaget Sai.

"Pura-pura tak berdosa, cih! Nista!" maki Gaara datar, tapi tetap saja sangat menusuk lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sai yang terkejut mendengar perkataan kasarnya.

Gaara tak perduli. Ia keluar menuju garasi dan tak lama kemudian mobil yang dikendarainya telah melesat meninggalkan garasi rumahnya.

*********

Malamnya Gaara pulang dalam keadaan sedikit mabuk, tapi masih sangat sadar untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya begitu ia masuk rumah. Sai. Cowok itu segera menghampirinya dan memapahnya memasuki kamarnya, tak perduli meskipun Gaara menolaknya dengan kasar.

Sai membaringkan Gaara ke atas tempat tidurnya lalu melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki yang dipakainya. Kemudian Sai mengambil handuk muka di kamar mandi, membasahinya lalu mengusapkan handuk basah itu ke wajah Gaara.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, kotor!" umpat Gaara ketika Sai mengelap wajahnya dengan lembut.

Sai menarik tangannya di pandangnya Gaara sebentar, lalu dia beranjak dari tempat tidur tapi Gaara yang setengah mabuk malah menarik tangannya dengan sentakan yang sangat kuat sehingga menyebabkan ia terjatuh menimpa Gaara dan sukses membuat bibir masing-masing beradu. Ups!

Gaara terpaku sejenak. Begitu pula dengan Sai. Tetapi kesadaran yang segera kembali membuat keduanya memisahkan diri dengan secepat kilat.

"Gomen, Gaara-san!" Sai menundukkan kepala lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar itu dengan kecepatan kilat.

Gaara masih setengah bengong. Ditambah efek alkohol yang masih mempengaruhi kesadarannya. Tetapi tentu saja ia ingat apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Rasa mual mendadak mengaduk-aduk perutnya.

Segera saja, cowok berambut merah itu melompat dari _spring bed_-nya menuju kamar mandi dan sukses muntah-muntah.

Gaara menyikat giginya sekaligus bibirnya sampai beberapa kali. Berkumur-kumur sampai nyaris menghabiskan obat kumurnya yang baru diganti kemarin. Air dingin yang kemudian membasuh wajahnya kembali menyegarkannya dan memulihkan kesadarannya.

Ketika cowok itu keluar dari kamar mandi, didengarnya jam bandul di ruang tamu berdentang 1 kali. Sudah dini hari. Gaara pun merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Gaara mencoba memejamkan matanya tapi bayangan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya berkelebatan terus di benaknya. Sangat mengganggunya. Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja "berciuman" walau tidak sengaja dengan Sai! Seorang cowok! Yang dibencinya pula! Benar-benar kejadian yang mengerikan dan menjijikkan, karena bahkan sampai umurnya yang ketujuh belas itu pun Gaara belum pernah mencium cewek. Laiknya Sasuke, ia juga tak pernah menanggapi para fans-girlnya. Tetapi bukan berati ia penyuka sesama jenis, tentu saja bukan! Ia normal dan bahkan sangat membenci hubungan sesama jenis, karena ia beranggapan itu menjijikkan.

Gaara mendesah panjang. Muak dan marah. Ia harus segera bertindak. Tetapi ia tahu, ia tak mungkin mengusir Sai atau mengadukan kelainan Sai kepada ayahnya agar dia diusir. Gaara bukan tipe pengadu, kendati itu kebaikan sekalipun. Ia ingin Sai pergi dari rumahnya, bahkan dari sekolahnya atas kesadaran cowok itu sendiri. Bukan karena campur tangannya.

*********

Keesokan harinya, Gaara berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali, tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh menu makan pagi yang telah dipersiapkan pelayannya. Ia juga tidak melihat Sai, dan ia bersyukur untuk itu. Kejadian yang dia alami malam sebelumnya sangat membuatnya malu dan jijik.

Tetapi _mood_ Gaara yang sebenarnya masih buruk, tambah semakin buruk saja ketika ia sampai di parkiran sekolahnya, dan di sana mobil Sasuke sudah terparkir. Masalahnya bukan itu. Tetapi pemandangan yang ia lihat. Sasuke turun dari sedan hitamnya yang mewah diikuti oleh…. Sai!

_Shit! Bagaimana mereka bisa berangkat bareng? Tidak mungkin Sasuke menjemput Sai di rumahku! Awas saja kalau sampai Sai bilang-bilang ia tinggal di rumahku!_ Gaar menggerundel dalam hati.

Walau sebal bukan main, toh Gaara terus mengamati gerak kedua anak manusia itu menyusuri koridor sekolah, sampai mereka menghilang di balik tikungan, Gaara baru turun dari mobilnya. Sepertinya hari-harinya akan sangat menyebalkan. Dan Gaara masih tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Dengan gontai cowok berambut merah itu melangkah menapaki lantai koridor menuju kelasnya. Anak-anak sudah banyak yang berdatangan. Gaara tak ambil pusing. Menanggapi setiap sapaan dengan cuek seperti biasanya. Sampai sebuah suara cempreng mengagetkannya bersamaan dengan gerakan tangan melingkari lehernya.

"Ohayou, Gaara-kun. Pagi-pagi udah bengong ni yee!" ceria Naruto dengan volume suaranya yang tinggi. Cewek berambut pirang bermata biru itu tampak berseri-seri secerah mentari pagi di musim semi.

Gaara dengan pelan menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang menggelayutinya.

"Dan kau pagi-pagi sudah ribut," sahutnya datar.

"Habis kemarin aku terpaksa diem terus. Perutku sakit sekali. Untungnya hari ini sudah sembuh total. Yes! Jadi semangat menghadapi Senin ini! Hehehehe," papar Naruto panjang lebar.

"Makanya jangan makan ramen terus Naruto!" Bukan Gaara yang berkata, melainkan sosok yang tahu-tahu muncul di belakang mereka. Kiba. Sahabat sekaligus pacar Naruto. Di sampingnya berjalan dengan malas dan mata masih menyipit ngantuk, Shikamaru Nara.

"Ah, kau Kiba! Datang-datang langsung nyahut aja deh!" cemberut Naruto.

"Lagian, kau makan ramen kelewatan sih! Taruhan, pasti sarapanmu pagi ini juga ramen! Iya kan?"

"Emang kenapa? Suka-suka aku dong!" cibir Naruto kemayu.

"Yang benar saja Naruto, kau ini kan cewek! Kalau kau makan ramen terus, nanti _body_-mu itu lho mau kayak apa? Mau jadi kek karung beras?" goda Kiba.

"Kiba! Kau jahat banget sih! Masa ngatain cewek 'ndiri kek gitu!" gusar Naruto sambil memukulkan tangannya ke bahu Kiba yang tak berhasil mengelak.

Jadilah, kini Gaara berjalan beriringan di belakang dan Naruto sibuk beradu mulut dengan Kiba seperti biasanya. Ramai sekali. Sungguh pasangan yang unik mereka itu.

"Eh, aku kok nggak lihat Sasuke ya?" tanya Naruto seperti baru diingatkan, ketika mereka sudah memasuki kelas mereka.

Gaara seperti tersentak. Ia mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Tak ada Sasuke! Tidak juga Sai! Dan segera bayangan tentang kejadian menjijikkan yang dilihatnya dua hari sebelumnya kembali tergambar jelas dibenaknya.

Gaara memaki dalam hati. _Huh yang benar saja mereka itu! Masih begini pagi? Masa…._

"Sasuke aneh sejak kemarin lusa, dia terus menghindar. Kayak kamu tuh, Gaara. Diajak _hang out_, nggubris dikit pun nggak!" cetus Kiba.

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya!" tukas Gaara sambil meletakkan tasnya di laci mejanya.

Shikamaru yang sejak tadi diam melihat kegusaran di wajah Gaara yang bisanya selalu tenang.

"Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar kan?" selidiknya.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Gaara cepat.

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi bilang begitu?" Naruto yang bertanya.

Belum sampai Gaara menjawab, Sasuke muncul. Di belakangnya ada Sai. Kali ini tak menampakkan senyumnya sama sekali. Malah tampak matanya sedikit sembab seperti habis menangis. Gaara mau tak mau merasa aneh. Mungkinkah Sai baru menangis? Tetapi masa cowok menangis? Tetapi dia kan cowok gay?

Matanya kemudian meneliti keadaan baju Sai dengan mendetail. Memperhatikan baju seragamnya. Tampak kusut. Dasinya juga agak melonggar, walaupun tampaknya sudah berusaha dirapikan. Sekali lagi Gaara memaki dalam hatinya menyadari fakta itu. Rasa jijiknya pada Sai kian menumpuk.

Keadaan semakin menyiksa bagi Gaara. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa kali ini ia begitu terganggu oleh fakta bahwa Sasuke dan Sai adalah pasangan gay. Rasa antinya pada hubungan sesama jenis sepertinya tidak sebesar itu sebelumnya. Hal ini sedikit banyak mempengaruhi konsentrasi Gaara di dalam kelas, juga ketika sedang bersama teman-temannya. Gaara jadi makin pendiam, dan sering tidak _connect_ kalau diajak bicara. Pikirannya seolah tidak selalu bersama dengan tubuhnya berada.

*********

Sore itu, Gaara tengah menuruni tangga rumahnya ketika tiba-tiba hapenya berdering. Dilihatnya nama si penelpon. Kankurou, kakaknya yang sedang sekolah di Paris. Jarang-jarang Kankurou telpon di hari yang bukan hari Minggu.

"Hai, _otoutou_. Apa kabar heh?" suara bersemangat Kankurou langsung menyerang kuping Gaara.

Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir cowok minim ekspresi itu. Bagaimanapun, ia menyayangi dan merindukan kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Baik-baik saja. Kalau kau, nii-san?"

"Luar biasa baik. Yah walaupun, musim dingin di sini lebih dingin daripada di Konoha. Hahaha.. Tetapi kuliah di sini sangat menyenangkan. Banyak cewek-cewek cantik dari berbagai belahan dunia, Gaara. Kau harus kuliah di sini nanti begitu kau tamat SMA. Pasti kau akan senang juga," celoteh Kankurou terdengar semakin bersemangat.

"Hnn…tumben kau telpon di hari biasa, nii-san, " tanggapan Gaara datar-datar saja.

"E.. yeah. Aku mau minta tolong padamu, Gaara. Tolong lihatkan di kamarku apa masih ada buku Mastering Puppets milik kakek. Aku sangat membutuhkannya untuk membuat beberapa boneka kayu untuk pameran seni akhir Januari nanti. Dulu aku lupa bawa sih. Jadi, kau bisa kan bantu aku cari buku itu?"

"_Oniisan_ taruh di mana buku itu?" tanya Gaara langsung.

"Ah, sialnya aku lupa, _otoutou_. Pokoknya di dalam kamarku lah. Kau ubek-ubek saja, nanti pasti ketemu. Oke? Dan segera kabari aku begitu buku itu ketemu. Paketkan dengan jasa kurir tercepat ya? Aku sangat membutuhkannya untuk pameran kerajinan tangan di akhir semester ini. Oke? Thanks sebelumnya."

Gaara _sweatdrop._ _Dasar Kankurou. Selalu tak beraturan. Buku sepenting itu masa bisa lupa taruhnya di mana sih._ _Begitu kok ngakunya mau jadi seniman besar. _

Alhasil dengan sahutan khas "hnn"nya Gaara pun mengakhiri pembicaraan itu.

Dengan demikian, langkah Gaara yang semula hendak turun ingin berenang pun berbalik kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kankurou yang kini ditinggali Sai.

Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang Sai, Gaara belum melihatnya sama sekali sejak ia pulang sekolah. Hari itu mereka memang pulang siang, karena jam kosong. Dan ia tak tahu sekaligus tak mau tahu mengapa Sai belum tiba di rumah. Mereka memang tidak pernah pulang bareng meski mereka tinggal serumah.

Kecuali kalau ayah Gaara sedang di rumah, Gaara mau tak mau membarengi Sai berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Tetapi, ketika berangkat ia menurunkan Sai di tengah jalan dan menyuruhnya naik bus ke sekolah. Kemudian saat pulang ia baru membarengi Sai di tengah jalan menuju rumah. Singkatnya ia tidak ingin teman-temannya ada yang tahu kalau Sai tinggal di rumahnya. Dan untungnya Sai juga cukup mengerti maksudnya, karena sejauh ini tak ada yang tahu kalau mereka tinggal seatap.

"Cklek.." Gaara memutar kenop pintu, tapi terkunci. Dia mengerutkan kening. Ia baru tahu kalau Sai suka mengunci pintu kamar ketika meninggalkannya, padahal itu kan bukan kamarnya sendiri. _Ah, menyusahkan saja!_ Umpat Gaara kesal sambil melangkah memasuki kamarnya, mengambil kunci duplikat kamar Kankurou yang jadi satu dengan kunci kamarnya dan segombyok kunci-kunci lainnya.

Sesaat kemudian, pintu pun terbuka. Wangi pinus yang menyegarkan segera menyambut hidungnya. Suasana kamar sangat rapi dan bersih. Saking bersihnya, Gaara yakin tak ada setitik pun debu di ruangan kamar yang biasanya agak berantakan itu. Tempat tidur juga tertata rapi seolah tak pernah ditiduri.

Mau tak mau Gaara terkejut juga melihat betapa Sai merawat kamar itu dengan begitu baik. Memang, ia baru memasuki kamar itu sejak Kankurou meninggalkannya kurang lebih setengah tahun lalu. Jadi, ia baru tahu kalau Sai ternyata seorang yang rapi dan teratur. Memang pernah ia melihat Sai tampak sibuk membersihkan dan menata kamar itu sendiri, tanpa bantuan para pelayan, tapi saat itu ia tak mau peduli sedikitpun.

Namun bayangan bahwa Sai seorang gay segera mengusik benak Gaara dan itu membuatnya kembali muak. Maka segera saja ia menghampiri rak buku di sudut ruangan dekat jendela yang kini dibiarkan sedikit terbuka.

Buku-buku tertata rapi sekali. Tak berdebu sedikitpun, apalagi berjelaga. Sai pastilah juga yang membersihkannya. Gaara menyibakkkan setiap buku dengan pelan. Melihat judul buku pada tiap punggung buku. Tetapi sampai matanya hampir keluar dari rongganya, ia tak menemukan buku yang dimaksud Kankurou. Gaara mendengus kesal.

Pandangannya lalu tertuju pada meja belajar yang berlaci tiga. Mungkin Kankurou menaruhnya di situ, pikirnya. Maka cowok itu pun membuka setiap laci. Dan hasilnya nihil!

Kesal, Gaara menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursi belajar. Menarik napas panjang. Dan mendadak ia kebelet ingin ke toilet.

Tapi Gaara dibikin mengumpat gusar ketika pintu kamar mandi ternyata juga terkunci. _Apa-apaan sih! Masa kamar mandi saja dikunci?_ Gaara tak habis pikir. Untung saja ia membawa kunci duplikatnya. Tentu saja, untuk kamar mandi diseluruh kamar di lantai atas memang memiliki kunci yang sama. Dan di paket kunci yang dimiliki Gaara, terdapat kunci dari semua pintu di rumahnya.

"Krek.." pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Dan Gaara segera tercengang begitu memasuki kamar mandi dan melihat keadaan di dalamnya. Bukan wangi atau bersih kamar mandi dan _bath tub_ nya yang membuat ia terpana, melainkan benda-benda yang tergantung di palang baja gantungan handuk.

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya. Memastikan bahwa ia sedang tidak salah lihat. Dan benar, benda-benda itu benar tergantung di palang baja gantungan handuk. Mau tahu benda macam apa yang dilihat Gaara? Ya, benda-benda yang lazimnya disebut pakaian dalam wanita. Bra, korset, dan celana dalam cewek. Belum selesai dengan itu semua, mata Gaara kemudian malah tertumbuk pada sekantong pembalut yang terletak di rak kecil yang menempel di dinding tempat sabun baru dan handuk kering.

Dan menguaplah keinginan Gaara yang semula hendak buang air kecil. Ia melangkah mundur dengan teratur, keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Menutup pintunya sementara otaknya berputar, merespon apa-apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ia langsung bisa menyimpulkan, bahwa Sai bukan seorang cowok seperti yang selama ini ia kira. Sai seorang cewek. Entah tulen atau hasil operasi, Gaara tak perduli. Fakta ini benar-benar membuatnya _shock_!

Ia sampai seperti orang tolol ketika kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di tepian tempat tidur. Bengong.

"Kreek.." pintu terbuka dan sosok yang kemudian masuk langsung membeku begitu melihat Gaara duduk termangu di atas tempat tidur.

Pandangan kedua orang itu pun bertemu.

Mata hijau cerah bertemu dengan mata _onyx_. SET!

Sai buru-buru menunduk. Tangan putihnya mencengkeram cangklongan tas ranselnya erat-erat. Tampak gemetar.

Gaara telah berdiri dan kini ia sedang melangkah mendekati Sai, dan baru berhenti ketika jarak mereka tinggal beberapa senti. Gaara mendorong pintu di sampingnya dengan kasar dan "cklek", menguncinya.

Kini, tinggal dua orang itu berhadapan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Jadi… makhluk macam apa sebenarnya kau ini?" desis Gaara dengan suara sedingin es.

Sai perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Dia menggeser posisi tubuhnya agar tak pas berhadapan dengan Gaara, namun tangan Gaara segera terulur untuk menekan tembok di samping kanan dan kirinya, sukses mengunci geraknya.

"Me-nga-pa ka-u me-nya-mar, Hideaki Sai atau siapapun namamu?!" Gaara menekankan pada setiap suku kata 'mengapa kau menyamar'.

Sai makin gelagapan. Mata onyxnya tak urung memancarkan kegugupan.

"Ga-Gaara-san, bisakah kita membicarakan ini dengan baik-baik?" Sai yang bisanya tenang mau tak mau jadi tergagap juga diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Gaara.

Tetapi Gaara seperti sudah tak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi. Tangannya kanannya kemudian bergerak dengan cepat dan kasar mengangkat dagu Sai hingga wajah mereka berdua nyaris beradu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan heh? Bahwa kau seorang perempuan?"

"I-iya. T-tapi a-aku p-punya a-alasan k-kuat m-melakukan h-hal itu, G-Gaara-s-san," Sai kesusahan untuk bicara karena dagunya yang dicengkeram Gaara dengan sangat kuat sangat menyakitkannya.

Sudut kiri bibir Gaara terangkat sedikit membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis yang sinis dan menusuk siapa saja yang menatapnya.

"Alasan sekuat apa yang membuatmu bisa menipu kami? Menipu ayahku dan semua orang di Konoha? Oh…ya, Sasuke tidak termasuk. Tentunya ia sudah tahu kalau kau seorang perempuan ya… Bodoh sekali aku waktu itu, mengira kalian pasangan gay. Ternyata kalian pasangan normal… ckckck…" kata-kata Gaara itu membuat Sai tercekat.

Sementara itu tangan Gaara masih mencengkeram dagu Sai dengan kokohnya. Sai benar-benar menderita karenanya. Kasihan sekali.

"K-ku m-mohon l-lepaskan a-aku, G-Gaara-san. A-aku a-akan j-jelaskan," pinta Sai memelas.

Gaara menatap Sai sejenak, lalu melepaskan dagunya dengan kasar hingga Sai terhuyung ke samping, nyaris jatuh.

Setelah menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, Sai menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Kemudian ia meletakkan tas yang sejak tadi masih tercangklong di punggungnya. Saat berikutnya ia menarik rambut pendek hitamnya dan ternyata itu sebuah wig, karena kemudian sepasang mata Gaara langsung disuguhi pemandangan rambut hitam lurus yang berkilau bak marmer hitam tergerai bebas dari ujung kepala sampai punggung Sai.

Sai tampak sangat cantik, seperti seorang bintang iklan shampo yang sangat cantik andai saja wajahnya tak sedang memancarkan kesedihan. Dan Gaara sekilas terpana sebelum kemudian kemarahan menguasainya kembali sehingga yang tampak darinya hanya seraut wajah penuh kemarahan yang mengerikan.

"Namaku yang sebenarnya, Saino Shinju. Jadi Sai, memang nama panggilanku yang sebenarnya. Aku mengenal Sasuke ketika di SMP di Oto, ketika itu aku sudah menyamar sebagai anak laki-laki. Tetapi kemudian Sasuke mengetahui kalau aku anak perempuan. Dia sempat marah padaku tapi setelah kujelaskan alasanku, waktu itu aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku akan dipukul ayah jika tidak menjadi anak laki-laki, kami pun kembali berteman baik sampai kemudian ia pindah ke Konoha saat kelas 3 SMP. Dan sejak itu kami tak berhubungan lagi. Apalagi dengan statusku yang harus disembunyikan. Karena sebenarnya, aku menyamar menjadi cowok, karena aku adalah satu-satunya saksi pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh anak seorang gembong mafia. Yang atas kesaksianku anak itu kini ditahan. Ayahku menganggap kalau hidupku terus dalam bahaya karena kesaksianku itu, karena bos mafia itu ingin membunuhku. Sayangnya kami juga tak cukup bukti kalau kami telah diteror oleh bos mafia itu. Dan oleh karena itu, ia menyuruhku berganti identitas dan kami pun hidup berpindah-pindah. Sampai akhirnya aku ke Konoha ini dan dititipkan Ayah di rumah temannya, yaitu Ayahmu, Gaara-san." Sai berhenti sejenak. Mengambil nafas. Gaara terdiam kaku.

"Ia yakin, aku akan aman di sini sementara ia bekerja mencari modal untuk kami berdua agar bisa tinggal di London. Tetapi sepertinya semua tidak berjalan sebaik yang Ayah inginkan. Maafkan aku, Gaara-san. Aku tak pernah bermaksud memanfaatkan kalian. Membohongi kalian. Andai saja kau tahu, sangat menyakitkan bagiku terus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain, walaupun itu untuk melindungi diri sekalipun," Sai mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sebutir air mata yang jatuh dari mata _onyx_ nya. Rupanya ia sudah tak kuat lagi menahan emosinya, karena detik berikutnya ia tergugu seiring dengan merosotnya tubuhnya ke lantai. Gadis itu menangis pilu.

Gaara yang berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada, tercenung setelah mendengar semua penuturan Sai. Kini mata hijaunya menatap Sai yang terduduk di lantai memeluk lututnya sambil menangis. Perlahan tangannya turun dari sedekapnya. Cowok berambut merah itupun mendekat ragu-ragu, kemudian direngkuhnya tubuh Sai ke dalam pelukannya. Dibiarkannya Sai menangis di dada bidangnya. Dan untuk beberapa lama keduanya terus dalam posisi seperti itu.

Setelah tangis Sai mereda Gaara perlahan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sai, maafkan aku. Selama ini aku terlalu kasar padamu. Tapi sekarang aku janji, aku akan merubah sikapku padamu. Jadi kurasa kau tak perlu menyamar lagi," kata Gaara sambil memegang kedua bahu Sai dengan lembut.

Sepasang mata Sai masih sembab karena menangis cukup lama, tetapi sebuah senyum yang tipis mengembang di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Gaara-san. Tetapi aku masih harus menyamar. Hanya kepala sekolah dan guru yang tahu aku anak perempuan, juga….. Sasuke-kun, dan sekarang kau. Ini untuk keselamatan yang telah diusahakan Ayah untukku. Aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Karena bos mafia itu punya banyak mata-mata yang tersebar di mana-mana. Ia tak akan membiarkanku lolos begitu saja," ujar Sai dengan suara yang lebih tenang.

"Apakah kau dan Sasuke…." Gaara tak meneruskan kalimatnya dan merasa bodoh sekali melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Tetapi apa boleh buat, sudah terlanjur terucap.

Sai menggeleng. "Jika yang kau maksud, aku dan Sasuke-kun berpacaran, itu tidak. Kami hanya berteman. Demikian aku selalu menganggapnya sejak dulu, meski dia berkeras untuk itu, tetapi aku belum bisa menerimanya lebih dari sahabat. Lagipula ia kan memliki hubungan khusus dengan Hinata-chan."

Entah kenapa Gaara merasa ada sesuatu yang sejuk menyelinap masuk ke hatinya saat Sai menerangkan hal itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ciuman itu?" Lagi-lagi Gaara tak bisa mengontrol lidahnya, dan pertanyaan konyol itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Wajah Sai memerah. Ia merasa malu.

"I-itu di luar dugaanku, G-Gaara-san. Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi aneh saja kalau kau menolak cowok sekeren Sasuke, sementara hampir seluruh cewek di Konoha ini berebut ingin menjadi pacarnya," sahut Gaara datar.

Sai memalingkan muka lalu perlahan di berdiri diikuti Gaara. Suasana di antara keduanya jadi sedikit canggung.

"Jadi, kalau boleh aku tahu, apa yang tadi Gaara-san cari?" Sai memecahkan keheningan yang terasa aneh itu.

"Aku mencari buku milik Kankurou, kakak laki-lakiku, yang sebelumnya memi- maksudku yang dulunya menempati kamar ini," jawab Gaara mendadak canggung.

"Bolehkah aku tahu buku apa itu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu mencarinya," Sai menawarkan bantuan.

"Mastering Puppet, sebuah buku tua milik keluarga Sabaku yang berisi tentang teknik pembuatan boneka kayu. Sampulnya tebal dan berwarna coklat gelap," terang Gaara.

"Hnn.. mungkin di lemari pakaian. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di situ. Dan jujur saja, aku tak merubah letak benda-benda milik Kankurou-san," kata Sai sambil melangkah menuju lemari pakaian diikuti Gaara.

Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Sai. Buku itu terselip di antara tumpukan baju-baju hangat milik Kankurou. Gaara tersenyum setengah geli. Dasar Kankurou, makinya dalam hati. Ia lalu mengambil buku itu dan keluar dari kamar itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sai yang masih membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai. Cantik.

*********

Keesokan paginya, Gaara bangun pagi sekali. Semalam ia tidur nyenyak sekali, jadi ia bisa bangun begitu pagi dengan kepala yang terasa ringan. Dan ketika ia memasuki ruang makan, bau harum nasi goreng menguar menerbitkan air liur bagi siap saja menghirupnya.

Penasaran Gaara memasuki dapur, dan dilihatnya Sai dengan ditunggui pelayan sedang memasak nasi goreng dengan lihai. Keduanya sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Gaara, sampai cowok berambut merah itu berdehem, barulah Sai dan pelayan menoleh. Dan keduanya tampak terkejut melihat Gaara berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dalam kedaan berseragam rapi.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Muda Gaara," sapa pelayan sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Pagi, Gaara-san," Sai ikut menyapa sopan.

"Pagi," sahut Gaara singkat, tapi sekilas ia tersenyum meski sangat tipis.

"Hmm…. Harum bukan Tuan Muda Gaara? Tuan Muda Sai sepertinya berbakat jadi koki ya?" celoteh pelayan ceria ketika ia merasakan aura positif di antara kedua anak muda di dekatnya itu.

"Yumiko-san terlalu memuji," kata Sai sambil mematikan kompor. Lalu ia mencuci tangan dan membiarkan pelayan yang bernama Yumiko itu menghidangkan nasi goreng yang dibuatnya ke meja makan.

Gaara mengamati semuanya. Mengamati setiap gerak Sai, seolah ia baru melihatnya. Sampai teguran lembut menyapa telinganya, ia baru sadar. Dan mukanya mau tak mau bersemu merah walau hanya sekejap, ketika tertangkap Sai sedang memperhatikannya.

Keduanya lalu berjalan kembali ke ruang makan dan menikmati makan pagi yang lezat itu. Pastinya sih begitu, karena Gaara makan melebihi porsinya yang biasa.

"Yumiko benar, Sai. Kau berbakat jadi koki handal," ucap Gaara lalu mengelap mulutnya. Ia telah selesai makan. Wajahnya yang biasanya selalu tanpa ekspresi yang jelas, kali ini tampak sedikit berseri.

Sai _blushing_. Ia tak menyangka Gaara akan memujinya. Apalagi mengingat pertama kali sikap Gaara yang kasar ketika mengetahui bahwa sandwich yang dimakannya adalah hasil buatannya.

"Terima kasih, Gaara-san. Tapi aku tak sehebat itu kok," kilah Sai lalu mengelap mulutnya juga. Rupanya dia juga sudah selesai makan.

Setelah Sai meneguk susunya, Gaara berdiri.

"So, kita berangkat sekarang?" ucap Gaara setengah bertanya setengah mengajak.

Sai mengangguk.

Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah keduanya tak banyak bicara. Tapi Sai mendadak meminta Gaara untuk berhenti di depan halte dimana ia biasanya diturunkan Gaara.

"Mengapa berhenti di sini, Sai?" tanya Gaara heran. Ia tak ingat kalau biasanya ia menurunkan Sai di halte itu.

"Bukankah biasanya Gaara-san yang memintaku turun di sini? Kau lupa ya?" Sai ganti heran.

Gaara tersentak. Dan diamatinya halte itu. Mendadak ia merasa malu sekali. Mengingat sikapnya dulu kepada Sai.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan selalu berangkat dan pulang bareng, Sai. Kalau kau tak keberatan tentunya," tegas Gaara sambil menatap Sai lekat.

"Tetapi apa Gaara-san tidak takut teman-teman yang lain tahu?" Sai bertanya.

"Tidak. Mulai sekarang, kita akan selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama. Dan aku minta maaf atas semua kekasaranku dulu. Ketika aku bersikap sangat buruk padamu karena aku anti gay. Tetapi sekarang aku tahu kau bukan seperti itu, jadi aku tak punya alasan untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kita tinggal serumah," terang Gaara kalem.

Sai tampak terkejut. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kemudian diurungkannya karena Gaara telah menstarter mobilnya kembali.

Tak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di sekolah. Dan seperti yang diduga Gaara, Sasuke yang juga sudah sampai di sekolah tampak terkejut melihat Sai turun dari mobil Gaara. Tetapi, tentu saja Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu dan berpura-pura tak perduli. Meamsang tampang _cool _sebagaimana biasanya.

Tetapi, Gaara sempat melihat, walau sekilas Sasuke melemparkan tatapan "_kita perlu bicara nanti_" kepada Sai.

"Pagi, Sasuke," sapa Gaara ramah.

"Pagi, Gaara. E.. kalian berangkat bersama?" Ternyata Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan penasarannya.

"Begitulah. Kenapa Sasuke?" Gaara balik bertanya, meski ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Hanya tak biasanya saja," Sasuke menjawab seperti dengan gumaman. Tidak jelas terdengar, tapi Gaara dan Sai masih bisa mendengarnya.

Ketiga orang itu lalu menyusuri koridor panjang menuju kelas mereka yang terletak di bagian tengah sekolah, di lantai atas. Di antara ketiganya, Sai-lah yang paling tampak gelisah.

Ketika jam istirahat siang tiba, Sasuke keluar kelas paling akhir. Dan kemudian diikuti Sai. Gaara merasa perlu ikut dalam pembicaraan keduanya, sehingga ia pun mengikuti langkah-langkah Sai dan Sasuke dengan diam-diam.

Sasuke membawa Sai menuju ke menara sekolah yang merupakan lab astronomi, yang tentu saja sepi di siang hari seperti itu.

"Kupikir kau tidak akrab dengan Gaara, Sai." Sasuke _to the point_. Gaara yang berdiri di balik tembok bahkan bisa mendengar ada nada cemburu yang besar dalam suara temannya itu.

"Kami memang tidak akrab, Sasuke-kun," sahut Sai berusaha tetap tenang.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa berangkat bersama?"

"Kurasa aku tak harus menceritakan setiap detil apapun yang kulakukan dengan orang lain kepadamu, Sasuke," kata Sai tanpa menambahkan embel-embel –_kun_ di belakang nama Sasuke seperti biasanya ia memanggil cowok di depannya itu. Sepertinya Sai mulai tersinggung dengan sikap Sasuke yang menunjukkan keposesifannya.

Dan perubahan kecil itu sepertinya memberikan efek besar pada ekspresi Sasuke selanjutnya.

"-kun.." katanya dingin.

Sai mengerutkan kening.

"Kubilang, -kun.. kau baru saja memanggilku Sasuke saja, kenapa tak pakai –_kun_?"

Dari balik tembok Gaara _cengok_. Plus geli.

Bukannya menjawab, Sai malah terkikik geli.

"Ada yang lucu eh?" Sasuke tersinggung.

"Ya, ampun Sasuke-----kun! Kau mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti itu?"

"Bagimu mungkin hal kecil. Tapi bagiku, itu sebuah indikasi kalau kau sudah benar-benar berubah. Dan aku tak menyukainya."

Sai terpana sesaat. Ia menatap Sasuke seperti tak percaya.

"Sasuke-kun….."

"Aku ingin tahu, ada apa antara kau dan Gaara," kata Sasuke kemudian sementara matanya menatap Sai lekat-lekat.

Sai memalingkan muka. Jengah. Selalu saja begitu. Sasuke kadang bisa sangat posesif. Padahal dia kan bukan apa-apanya. Bukan pacarnya.

"Sasuke-kun, jika aku berteman dengan Gaara-san, apa itu salah? Adalah hakku untuk berteman dengan siapapun. Kau tak bisa terus mengaturku," ucap Sai dengan nada suara tetap tenang. Tampak ia menahan emosinya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Salah jika kau sampai lengah dan membiarkan Gaara tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin dia atau orang lain tahu siapa kau Sai. Cukup aku saja yang tahu," tegas Sasuke. Arogan dan egoismenya keluar sudah.

"Kau belum juga berubah, Sasuke-kun. Lagipula… Gaara sudah tahu kalau aku perempuan."

Sasuke seperti tersambar petir saking kagetnya mendengar ucapan Sai tersebut. Ditatapnya Sai dengan tajam. Seolah ingin memastikan bahwa yang ia dengar barusan itu benar.

"A-apa? Jadi kau memberitahunya?" Kali ini Sasuke tak bisa berpura-pura untuk _stay cool._

Sai mengangguk.

Sasuke segera mendekat dan kedua tangannya langsung mencengkram kedua bahu Sai.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau beritahukan rahasiamu padanya?" tanya Sasuke penuh emosi.

"Karena aku menumpang di rumahnya, Sasuke-kun."

Sontak cengkraman Sasuke lepas dari bahu Sai setelah Sasuke mendengar jawaban Sai tersebut.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan Sai?"

"Maaf baru memberitahumu hal ini, Sasuke. Tapi kurasa kali ini tak penting. Jadi aku tak berniat memberitahumu atau siapapun juga," ujar Sai merasa bersalah melihat wajah kaget Sasuke.

Sasuke diam. Tangannya sesaat mengepal geram. Ditatapnya Sai lekat-lekat.

"T-tapi kau tidak punya hubungan khusus dengannya kan?"

"Tidak. Hubunganku dengannya biasa saja. Hanya…. teman," jawab Sai dengan nada mengambang. Dia balik tembok, Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan jawaban Sai. Tapi ia tak tahu apa itu.

Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya dari Sai dan memandang ke arah gunung Konoha yang tampak biru menjulang di kejauhan di sebelah timur.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Hinata. Tetapi mengapa kau tetap memperlakukanku seperti ini?" tanya Sai setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam.

Sasuke menoleh.

"Kau adalah orang lain pertama yang aku cintai, Saino Shinju. Tidak mudah melupakanmu begitu saja," jawab Sasuke masih tanpa menoleh.

"Tetapi kau tak bisa menjalani dua hubungan sekaligus," tukas Sai.

"Aku tahu, masalahnya hubunganku dengan Hinata juga tak berjalan dengan baik. Ia menghindariku sejak hubungan kami diketahui Ayahnya," jelas Sasuke sambil menoleh kepada Sai.

"Jika Ayah Hinata tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah berjuang terus sampai beliau memberikan restunya untuk kalian, Sasuke-kun. Bukannya malah menjadikanku pelarian," ucap Sai bijak.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menjadikanmu pelarian, Sai. Kau tahu itu," kilah Sasuke cepat.

Sai tak menjawab. Pandangan matanya meredup dan ia berpaling dari Sasuke yang kembali menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku masih menginginkanmu, Sai. Sama besar seperti aku menginginkan Hinata."

Sai tersenyum miris.

"Itu serakah, Sasuke-kun. Tapi, aku menyarankan padamu. Sebaiknya kau melupakanku, dan kembali memperjuangkan Hinata. Perjuangkan dia atau kau akan menyesal," kata Sai dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa…aku sudah tak memiliki kesempatan sedikitpun untuk memilikimu, Sai?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh ingin tahu.

"Aku akan pergi ke London dan tinggal di sana selamanya begitu aku lulus dari sekolah ini, Sasuke-kun. Jadi, maaf aku tidak bisa," jawab Sai.

"Tinggal di London selamanya? Mengapa?"

"Ayahku bilang, itu demi keamananku. Dan di sana aku tak perlu menyamar seperti ini," jawab Sai.

Sasuke menatap Sai tak mengerti. Setahunya Sai menyamar menjadi laki-laki karena paksaan ayahnya, bukan karena alasan keamanan. Ia pun tak tahu apa maksud Sai dengan keamanan itu.

Memahami keheranan Sasuke, Sai kemudian menceritakan tentang alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia selalu menyamar menjadi laki-laki. Sebagaimana yang ia ceritakan kepada Gaara.

Sementara itu di balik tembok, Gaara menghela nafas panjang lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Merasa tak perlu lagi mencuri dengar percakapan Sai dan Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia sedikit limbung ketika ia mendengar Sai mengatakan bahwa ia akan tinggal di London selamanya. Gaara tidak tahu kenapa. Dan ia pun melangkah gontai menuruni tangga dan menyusuri koridor demi koridor menuju kelasnya.

*********

Dalam perjalanan pulang Gaara dan Sai saling diam. Pandangan Gaara lurus ke depan sementara ia menyetir. Sedangkan Sai menatap terus ke luar jendela di sampingnya, mengamati lalu lalang kendaraan yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

Sore itu mentari bersinar cerah. Akhir pekan yang indah. Begitulah kesan yang akan tertangkap benak Gaara, seandainya saja ia sedang tak banyak pikiran.

Mobil yang dikemudikannya melaju pelan. Diliriknya sekilas Sai yang duduk di sampingnya. Jelas sekali kalau gadis itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Gaara menghela nafas.

Sai masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela.

Lampu merah. Karena tak terlalu fokus, Gaara pun menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak. Hingga mereka berdua sama-sama "terlempar" ke depan. Satu lagi alpa, keduanya tak mengenakan _safety belt_.

Dada Gaara terantuk menubruk setir yang dikemudikannya, sementara Sai lebih parah. Keningnya terantuk ke _dashboard_ dengan keras.

"Sai.. kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara khawatir, menoleh pada Sai.

"Er.. yah. Aku baik-baik saja, Gaara-san," jawab Sai sambil meraba keningnya. Lumayan sakit.

Gaara mengamati kening Sai. Warna merah kehitaman akibat benturan tadi langsung nampak di kulit kening Sai yang putih.

Gaara tampak terkejut melihat kening Sai terluka. Ia segera dihinggapi rasa bersalah.

"Tapi keningmu memar. Mungkin aku perlu membawamu ke dokter," kata Gaara cemas.

Sai terkikik geli. Suaranya begitu merdu di telinga Gaara, tapi tak urung membuatnya heran juga.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku barusan?"

Sai menggeleng.

"Maaf Gaara-san, bukan maksudku menertawakanmu, tapi aku hanya geli saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Memar seperti ini cuman luka kecil lagi. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir, apalagi sampai ke dokter segala. Tapi… aku berterima kasih sekali atas perhatian Gaara-san," ujar Sai panjang lebar.

"Oh.." hanya itu yang keluar dari murid Gaara, karena detik berikutnya suara-suara klakson dari belakang mobil mereka bersahutan memekakkan telinga. Rupanya lampu lalu lintas sudah kembali menyala hijau. Pantas saja.

*********

Dari hari ke hari hubungan Gaara dengan Sai semakin membaik. Mungkin bisa dikatakan semakin dekat. Gaara mulai membuka dirinya terhadap Sai. Walaupun di sekolah mereka tampak biasa saja.

Sementara itu, Sasuke mulai memperjuangkan Hinata. Gadis yang pernah jadi pacarnya selama satu setengah tahun sejak kelas X, tapi terpaksa putus karena ditentang ayah Hinata. Namun sesekali Sasuke masih mengajak Sai bicara berdua. Dan anehnya, Gaara selalu merasa terganggu jika melihat kedekatan Sai dan Sasuke. Apalagi, Sai memanggil Sasuke dengan _suffix_ –kun sementara jika memanggilnya, tetap dengan _suffix_ –san. Tetapi, Gaara tentunya tak memprotes hal itu, meski ia ingin Sai memanggilnya Gaara-kun atau Gaara saja.

Malam itu Gaara sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas bahasa Spanyol yang merupakan bahasa ketiga yang dipelajari di sekolahnya yang mempelajari lima bahasa. Belakangan memang hubungan Jepang dengan negara itu menjadi semakin baik, jadi sekolah-sekolah elit mulai mengajarkan bahasa itu, termasuk Great Konoha High School.

Gaara selalu unggul di hampir semua mata pelajaran, tapi sepertinya ia agak lemah di pelajaran bahasa asing. Mungkin, karena ia sendiri lebih menyukai matematika dan sains, jadi ia agak kesulitan kalau disuruh membuat tugas bahasa berupa artikel atau karangan.

Sudah berlembar-lembar kertas ia robek dan kucek-kucek hingga memenuhi tong sampah di sampingnya, tapi tak juga ia bisa merangkai kata-kata yang enak dibaca untuk artikel itu.

Bosan dan jengkel, akhirnya Gaara beranjak dari kursi belajarnya, keluar kamar dan mengetuk pintu kamar di samping kamarnya. Ia hendak meminta bantuan Sai, walaupun ia segan sekali sebenarnya. Tetapi ia tahu, Sai cemerlang dalam pelajaran bahasa, jadi ia memerlukan bantuannya kali ini.

Pintu terbuka dan Gaara langsung mendapati sosok Sai dalam wujud tanpa penyamarannya. Sai yang sebenarnya, dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai indah di punggungnya, dan ia juga mengenakan rok midi selutut warna putih dengan atasan kaos polo cewek warna pink yang pas di tubuh Sai yang ramping. Jujur, Gaara sempat terkesima melihat sosok di depannya itu.

"Gaara-san, kau baik-baik saja kan?" pertanyaan Sai sontak menayadarkan Gaara dari lamunannya.

"Oh.. ya.. Maaf Sai, mengganggumu. Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Aku kesulitan membuat artikel bahasa Spanyol ini. Apa kau bisa membantuku?" Gaara menunjukkan bukunya.

"Ehnn.. baiklah, Gaara-san. Kita belajar bersama saja. Kebetulan aku juga lagi ngerjain itu kok. Masuklah!"

Gaara masuk lalu menutup pintu kamar.

Ia mengikuti langkah Sai menuju meja belajar. Tetapi sepertinya otaknya tak bisa diajak untuk fokus kali ini. Jantungnya terus berdebar aneh. Ia tak tahu kenapa begitu. Tetapi matanya terus mengamati Sai. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran tak waras itu dari pikirannya.

Saat berikutnya keduanya telah duduk berdampingan menghadap meja tampak luwes sekali menerangkan beberapa aturan tata bahasa Spanyol kepada Gaara yang ironisnya malah hanya memperhatikan gerak bibir Sai yang malam itu terlapisi lip gloss tipis sehingga bibirnya tampak begitu indah.

"Jadi begitulah Gaara-san. Kurasa kau perlu memperbaiki kalimatmu yang ini dan ini dan…" Sai tak urung menghentikan kata-katanya begitu ia menoleh pada Gaara, karena ia mendapati Gaara tampak bengong sendiri. Aneh. Sungguh berbeda dari Gaara yang biasanya ia lihat.

"Umm… Gaara-san, kau kenapa?" Sai bertanya sambil sedikit menyentuh tangan Gaara.

"Eh? Ya… Kau bilang apa?" Gaara kembali tersadar dari lamunannya dan merasa sangat tak enak karena ketahuan bengong. Dalam hati ia memaki dirinya sendiri karena tampak bodoh di depan Sai.

"Sudahlah, tak penting. Kita lanjutkan saja belajar kita, Gaara-san," kata Sai sambil mulai menulis.

Gaara menghembuskan nafas pelan. Lalu juga mulai menulis. Ups! Ia salah tulis. Lalu tangannya pun bergerak meraih tip-x, tapi di saat yang bersamaan Sai juga hendak meraih benda itu, hingga jadilah tangan mereka berdua bertubrukan. Keduanya pun saling berpandangan.

Jantung Gaara berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata _onyx _ itu dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Hal yang belum pernah dialaminya sebelumnya. Atau mungkin sekali pernah saat ia menatap Naruto dulu. Tetapi tidak lagi merasakan hal itu, ketika ia tahu Naruto jadian dengan Kiba.

Naluri. Atau entah apa. Karena bukannya menjauh, Gaara malah mendekatkan wajahnya dan Sai juga tak mundur untuk menghindari wajah Gaara yang mendesak maju. Malah kemudian matanya terpejam ketika dirasakannya bibir Gaara telah menyentuh bibirnya. Begitu lembut dan hangat. Kemudian tangan Gaara bergerak merangkum kedua pipi Sai dan membuat ciumannya ke bibir Sai semakin dalam.

Sai mendorong pelan dada bidang Gaara yang mendesak tubuhnya. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari ciuman tak berdasar itu.

"G-Gaara-san…" sebutnya di antara ciuman Gaara yang kini mulai mendarat di lehernya.

Gaara sontak menghentikan ciumannya. Seolah baru sadar apa yang ia perbuat. Ia segera mundur beberapa jengkal dari Sai dengan muka semerah tomat begitu menyadari apa yang ia lakukan barusan.

Sai menunduk. Diam.

"Sai, ma-maafkan … aku tak tahu kenapa. …. Sekali lagi maafkan aku," kata Gaara terbata-bata.

Sai masih diam tak menanggapi kata-kata Gaara.

Gaara kembali mendekat. Walau agak ragu, tangannya pelan-pelan bergerak meraih tangan kanan Sai, lalu menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sai mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan Gaara terkesima. Bulir-bulir air mata mengambang di sepasang mata _onyx_ itu. Perasaan bersalah Gaara makin bertumpuk. Ia memaki dirinya sendiri, tapi apa daya semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi.

"Aku… aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Sai……" Selesai berkata demikian Gaara, melepaskan tangan Sai dan bangkit dari kursinya lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

*********

Keesokan paginya suasana di antara Sai dan Gaara terasa amat canggung. Setidaknya begitulah yang dirasakan Gaara. Sai memang menyapanya seperti biasa, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam suaranya. Dari tatapan mata _onyx_-nya. Gaara sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa begitu peka terhadap segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sai.

Merasa bingung, akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu kepada kakak perempuannya, Temari. Sebenarnya ia segan sekali, karena Temari pasti akan menggodainya jika ia menceritakan tentang masalah Sai.

"Wah, _ototou_. Tumben kau telpon eh? Apa kabar?" tanya Temari ceria ketika diketahuinya Gaara yang menelponnya.

"Aku baik saja, nee-san. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Hmm, _wonderful!_ Sangat baik. Dan ada apa kau tiba-tiba telpon eh _otoutou_?" Temari rupanya segera tahu kalau Gaara pastilah ada urusan tertentu menelponnya. Karena ia tahu benar seperti apa adik bungsunya itu. Tak akan menelepon hanya untuk mengucapkan kangen atau basa-basi lainnya.

"….." Gaara ragu.

"Ayolah Gaara, ada apa? Ceritakan saja, jangan segan! Oke?" desak Temari.

Gaara merubah posisi duduknya. Menghela nafas, lalu…

"Nee-san, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Jatuh cinta? Oh, yah.. tentu saja pernah. Dan mungkin sekarang ini aku juga sedang jatuh cinta, hehehe… Tapi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu? Hei, jangan bilang kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta!? Wah… adikku ternyata sudah ada kemajuan nih…" di seberang Temari tergelak.

Gaara mendengus kecil. Ia sudah menduga kalau kakaknya akan menggodainya seperti itu.

"Nee-san, kau ini apa-apaan sih. Aku… siapa bilang aku jatuh cinta. Apa itu jatuh cinta saja aku tak tahu," tukas Gaara.

Temari menghentikan tawanya.

"Aha.. kau belum pernah salting seperti ini sebelumnya. Jadi, sekarang katakan padaku siapa dia? Apa aku mengenalnya?" Temari tetap memvonis Gaara sedang jatuh cinta.

"Namanya Sai, nee-san. Dan kau tak mengenalnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan padanya itu apa…. Hanya aku sangat tidak enak hati ketika dia mendiamkan aku. Aku juga tak suka ketika dia dekat dengan cowok lain… dan kemarin malam.. err… ketika sedang belajar bersama, aku.. aku menciumnya. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah padanya, nee-san. Tetapi aku juga tak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap padanya," papar Gaara panjang lebar. Sementara di seberang, Temari mendengarkan cerita adik bungsunya itu dengan seksama. Tak ada lagi kikik geli. Ia tahu adiknya itu sedang serius, dan memang selalu begitu. Gaara, buka tipe orang yang suka nge-_joke_.

Temari diam sejenak, memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. Sementara itu Gaara dilanda penasaran akan respon kakanya itu.

"Gaara, aku rasa memang benar.. kalau kau telah jatuh cinta pada Sai. Dan aku bilang ya _ototou_, jatuh cinta itu bukanlah suatu kesalahan. Tetapi ketika kau menciumnya begitu saja, padahal di antara kalian belum ada komitmen yang jelas. Maksudku, belum ada status jelas dalam hubungan kalian, maka yah.. apa yang kau lakukan itu memang salah."

"Benarkah begitu, nee-san? Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Gaara agak kaget sebenarnya ketika ia divonis Temari kalau ia telah jatuh cinta pada Sai.

"Minta maaf padanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, Gaara. Dan katakan padanya, bahwa kau menyayanginya lebih dari teman. Akan lebih meyakinkan lagi jika kau mengajaknya _dinner_ dan memberinya bunga ketika kau melakukannya. Ya, hal-hal semacam itulah," jelas Temari.

Gaara mengangguk-angguk. Merasa kalau penjelasan kakaknya cukup masuk akal.

"Baiklah, nee-san. Aku akan mencoba saranmu. Dan terima kasih atas saran nee-san," ucap Gaara dengan perasaan lebih ringan.

"Semoga berhasil ya _otoutou_. Jangan lupa kasih tahu aku begitu kau sukses. Pasti dia akan menerimamu. Dia adalah gadis paling beruntung karena mendapatkan cintamu, Gaara," kata Temari lagi.

"Ah, nee-san ada-ada saja sih. Baiklah, terima kasih sekali lagi. Jaa.." Gaara lalu menutup telponnya, menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Kemudian dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan mendaki tangga menuju kamar Sai.

Gaara mengetuk pintu kamar dengan pelan. Tak sampai menunggu lama, pintu pun terbuka dan Sai muncul di baliknya. Dengan pakaian dan _wig_ cowoknya tapi. Senyum samar terukir di bibirnya ketika ia menyapa Gaara.

"Ada apa, Gaara-san?"

"Apa kau punya acara malam ini, Sai?" Gaara malah balik tanya.

"Tidak. Kenapa?" heran Sai.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam, Sai. Tetapi dengan dirimu yang sebenarnya, maksudku tidak dengan penyamaranmu seperti ini. Apa kau mau?"

Sai terpana sesaat. Ia tak menyangka Gaara akan mengajaknya makan malam. Aneh.

"Jam berapa?"

"Jam 7.30. Bagaimana?"

"Umm.. baiklah. Tetapi aku tak mungkin keluar dari kamar ini dengan wujud asliku, Gaara-san. Atau semua orang di rumah ini akan geger. Jadi, mungkin aku akan tetap keluar dengan penyamaran seperti ini, lalu ganti baju di jalan. Kau tak keberatan?"

"Oh tentu saja tidak. Baiklah Sai, bersiaplah. Jam 7.30 tepat kita berangkat. Dan… terima kasih sebelumnya," kata Gaara lalu berbalik dan melangkah turun. Ia hendak pergi ke toko bunga untuk mencari bunga yang akan diberikannya untuk Sai nanti.

Jam 7.30 tepat. Sai keluar dari kamarnya sambil mencangklong ransel kecilnya yang berisi baju dan sepatu ceweknya.

Di ruang bawah, Gaara telah menunggunya. Cowok itu tampak tampan sekali dalam balutan tuksedo hitamnya.

Sai tersenyum, lalu keduanya pun berangkat.

Di dalam mobil, Sai mencopot wignya. Dan ia tersenyum kaku ketika Gaara menatapnya sesaat. Perhatian Gaara kembali fokus pada kemudinya. Dikemudikannya mobil dengan kecepatan sedang menyusuri jalanan malam yang cukup ramai. Maklum malam Minggu. Malam di mana banyak pasangan biasanya menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk keluar bersama.

Tak lama kemudian Gaara telah membelokkan Honda CRV-nya itu memasuki pelataran sebuah resto mewah dan ia keluar duluan begitu mobilnya telah ia parkir dengan baik. Sai berganti baju lebih dulu. Untunglah kaca mobil itu tak tembus pandang dari luar, sehingga ia bisa leluasa berganti baju.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu mobil terbuka. Gaara yang perhatiannya sejak tadi hanya tertuju pada arah pintu mobilnya itu, dibuat terpana begitu Sai turun dari sana dan kini berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

Sai mengenakan gaun satin berwarna hitam dengan lengan minimalis dan panjang gaun yang sampai di bawah mata kakinya. Rambut panjangnya ia sanggul sederhana, menampakkan leher putihnya yang jenjang. Sai benar-benar seperti seorang bidadari di mata Gaara. Begitu cantik dan mempesona.

Gaara mengajukan lengannya dan Sai pun menggandeng lengan kokoh itu. Keduanya lalu berjalan perlahan memasuki restoran layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Suasana restoran sangat nyaman. Gaara ternyata telah memesan VIP _dining room._ Sebuah ruangan di restoran itu yang disediakan untuk tamu-tamu yang ingin makan tanpa berbaur dengan pengunjung restoran lainnya, dalam sebuah private room yang nyaman dan tertutup.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang mengantar satu buket bunga tulip merah kepada Gaara.

Gaara mengangsurkan bunga yang indah itu kepada Sai yang menerimanya dengan agak ragu-ragu. Sebuah senyum tipis melintas di bibir Gaara.

Kemudian pelayan datang lagi menghidangkan hidangan pembuka.

Mereka pun menikmati hidangan itu dalam diam. Gaara tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Sai pun tampaknya tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Setelah hidangan pembuka selesai, pelayan datang lagi dengan menghidangkan hidangan utama. Sama seperti yang pertama, kesempatan Gaara untuk bicara terlewat begitu saja.

Mereka makan malam dalam diam.

Dan begitu pula saat mereka menyantap hidangan penutup. Tak ada apapun. Tak juga ada dansa. Gaara tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Umm.. Gaara-san, apakah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Sai rupanya membaca kegelisahan di wajah Gaara.

Gaara menatap Sai ragu. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya. Mulutnya mendadak begitu sulit untuk digerakkan. Lidahnya seperti kelu. Alhasil dia hanya menggeleng lemah.

Maka selesailah makan malam itu. Begitu saja. Yah, begitu saja. Mengenaskan sekali. Padahal harusnya itu menjadi makan malam yang romantis.

Gaara dan Sai pun keluar dari restoran itu secara beriringan, tapi tidak bergandengan tangan sebagaimana mereka masuk. Sai memeluk buket bunga tulip merah yang dihadiahkan Gaara padanya.

Sai sudah akan masuk mobil lebih dulu, jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara Gaara yang berdiri di belakangnya menyebut namanya. Seolah menahan dirinya agar tak masuk mobil dulu. Sai menoleh dan Gaara maju selangkah lebih dekat.

"Sai, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.." kata Gaara menanggapi tatapan tanya dari mata _onyx_ Sai.

"Ya?"

"Aku…aku.." _Sial! Kenapa aku jadi gagu begini?!_ Maki Gaara dalam hati.

"Ya, Gaara-san. Kau kenapa?" Sai heran.

"……………………Aishiteru, Sai!"

Fiuww! Akhirnya Gaara bisa juga mengucapkan kata itu. Rasanya seperti plong… Dilihatnya wajah Sai. Tampak terkejut mendengar pengakuannya dan kemudian _blushing._

"Terima kasih, Gaara-san," ucap Sai sangat pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Gaara menaikkan alisnya yang sangat tipis itu. Heran akan reaksi Sai. Padahal, seingatnya di satu atau dua film _romance_ yang pernah ditontonnya dulu reaksi cewek kalau "ditembak" kan tampak senang atau langsung membalas dengan kata-kata yang sama atau dengan pelukan. Tapi dilihatnya wajah Sai datar-datar saja, walau tadi ia sempat _blushing_.

"Jadi… bagaimana, Sai? Apa… kau merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku?" tanya Gaara harap-harap cemas.

Sai menatap Gaara sejenak. Sepasang mata _onyx_-nya tampak berkaca-kaca. Entah haru, senang, atau sedih, Gaara tak tahu.

"Aku juga sayang pada Gaara-san…tetapi…" Gaara sempat senang ketika didengarnya Sai berkata sayang padanya, namun begitu gadis itu melanjutkannya dengan "tetapi", ingin rasanya ia tak mendengar kelanjutan dari perkataannya. Karena ia tahu, di belakang kata "tetapi" itu pasti tidak menyenangkan baginya.

"..tetapi aku menyayangi Gaara-san seperti aku menyayangi Sasuke-kun dan lainnya, sayang sebagai sahabat. Maaf…"

Benar bukan? Sebagaimana yang diduga Gaara, lanjutan kata di belakang "tetapi" itu akan sangat tak menyenangkan.

Gaara menelan ludah. Pahit. Tetapi ia toh tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tak mungkin memaksakan perasaannya pada Sai.

"Baiklah, tak apa.. Kita pulang sekarang," Gaara lalu berbalik dan memutari mobil. Sai mengangguk lalu memasuki mobil.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil hitam itu telah melesat meninggalkan pelataran restoran itu. Dengan Gaara yang membawa sebongkah kekecewaan di hatinya. Ini kali pertama ia menyukai seorang gadis. Dan ia sangat sulit untuk mengakui ia cinta. Tetapi yang terjadi, begitu ia bisa mengaku cinta, kini ia malah ditolak.

Ia yang sering disebut sebagai salah satu primadona sekolah baru saja ditolak!

Gaara benar-benar kecewa.

********

Gaara yang pada dasarnya pendiam, makin pendiam sejak malam itu. Bahkan ketika di rumah sekalipun. Ia bahkan mulai menghindari Sai.

Ia tidak bisa menepis perasaannya pada Sai begitu saja meski gadis itu telah menolaknya. Dan sedihnya lagi, ia tak mungkin bercerita kepada Naruto atau lainnya tentang masalahnya itu, karena ia tak mungkin membocorkan rahasia Sai.

Malam itu Gaara tengah belajar Fisika di kamarnya meski jam di ruang tamu telah berdentang dua kali. Tanda bahwa waktu sudah dua jam lewat dari tengah malam. Ketika tiba-tiba di dengarnya sebuah suara seperti kaca pecah dari kamar Sai di samping kamarnya.

Gaara yang terkejut sontak meletakkan bukunya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia tengah menghindari Sai, ia segera mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sai.

"Sai? Ada apa?" tanya Gaara diliputi kecemasan tinggi.

Pintu terbuka dan detik berikutnya Gaara hanya bisa melongo ketika tubuhnya ditubruk Sai. Gadis itu memeluknya dengan erat. Tubuhnya gemetar seperti orang ketakutan. Dan kemudian isak tangis terdengar oleh telinga Gaara.

Dengan agak ragu Gaara mendekap punggung Sai, menepuk-nepuknya. Berusaha memberikan ketenangan. Sekaligus menyatakan kalau ia siap membantu.

Ia menyayangi Sai. Sayang sekali.

Setelah dirasakannya Sai sudah cukup tenang, Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan membimbing Sai ke dalam kamar. Didudukkannya gadis itu di atas tempat tidur. Sai masih gemetaran. Dia yang biasanya tampak tenang ternyata bisa tampak begitu goncang. Gaara jadi merasa begitu iba.

"Ada apa Sai? Tadi itu suara apa dan mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Gaara begitu lembut. Dia sendiri sampai heran bagaimana ia bisa selembut itu.

Sai menatap Gaara dengan matanya yang masih sembab, lalu ia menunjuk ke lantai yang tepat di bawah jendela yang menghadap taman belakang.

Gaara terkesiap. Ketika dilihatnya sebuah bongkahan batu sebesar dua kepal orang dewasa yang berlumur darah teronggok di lantai bersama dengan pecahan kaca jendela.

Dengan sigap Gaara menunduk dan dengan hati-hati ia mengambil sobekan kertas yang diikatkan dengan batu itu, lalu membacanya. Keningnya mengerut.

"**AKU TAHU KAU DI MANA KAU SEKARANG DAN KUPASTIKAN DETIK-DETIK MENJELANG AJALMU KIAN DEKAT…..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Itu dari mereka. Suruhan bos mafia yang pernah kuceritakan. Maaf membuat rumahmu rusak, Gaara-san," kata Sai dengan suara bergetar.

Gaara meletakkan batu itu kembali di lantai, lalu ia menghampiri Sai.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Sai. Justru akulah yang harus disalahkan. Karena mereka bisa mengetahuimu pasti karena aku mengajakmu keluar tanpa samaranmu di restoran tempo hari. Tapi kau tak perlu takut. Aku akan melindungimu," kata Gaara tegas.

"Gaara-san… ini tidak main-main. Mereka serius. Dan sangat berbahaya. Aku tak ingin melibatkan Gaara-san atau siapapun di rumah ini dalam bahaya. Satu-satunya jalan adalah aku harus meminta ayah secepatnya menjemputku."

"Tidak, Sai! Itu bukan satu-satunya jalan. Karena berlari dan berlari seperti itu hanya menunda saja. Cara pengecut! Tak akan aku biarkan kau terus berpindah-pindah hanya karena penjahat busuk itu. Aku punya cara untuk mengatasi mereka. Percayalah, aku akan membantumu," tukas Gaara sambil menatap Sai lekat-lekat. Ia masih berdiri di hadapan Sai yang duduk lemas.

Sai lalu berdiri, sehingga kini keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Tetapi aku menolaknya, Gaara-san. Maaf, tapi aku sudah terlalu banyak berhutang budi padamu dan keluarga ini. Aku tak ingin lagi merepotkan kalian dengan masalah ini. Apalagi menyeret Gaara-san dalam bahaya. Tidak. Aku tak mau Gaara-san dalam bahaya atau terluka karena aku," bantah Sai dengan mata kembali berkaca-kaca.

Di mata Gaara, Sai yang kini berdiri di hadapannya tampak begitu rapuh dan _lost control_. Begitu jauh berbeda dengan Sai yang selama ini ia kenal.

"Tetapi itulah gunanya teman, Sai. Lagipula aku tidak takut ma…" kata-kata Gaara tak terselesaikan karena Sai meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Gaara.

"Jangan sebut kata itu, Gaara-san. Jangan pernah," Sai menurunkan tangannya yang kemudian langsung digenggam Gaara.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku mati Sai?" selidik Gaara sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Sai dengan erat.

Sai membalas tatapan Gaara yang mengarah tajam kepadanya.

"Kumohon jangan pernah berkata seperti itu Gaara-san. Aku sayang pada Gaara-san. Lebih dari siapapun…….. Lebih dari teman…" Gaara merasakan secercah kesejukan memasuki relung hatinya seiring didengarnya ucapan Sai tersebut.

Inikah rasanya cinta yang berbalas?

Saat berikutnya Gaara telah merengkuh Sai ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kita akan sama-sama menghadapi ini semua Sai. Kita pasti bisa. Jangan pergi lagi. aku tak ingin kau pergi, kau tahu," bisik Gaara di telinga Sai.

"_Arigatou_, Gaara-san.…."

"Hnnn_Aishiteru_, Sai…………." Gaara mempererat pelukannya. _Aishiteru, Sai… _Ucapnya dalam hati.

***~*==== THE END ====*~***

**Hehehehe, gaje lagi gaje lagi… mana nyinet banget lagi…_**

**Mohon r n r ya para readers dan para senpai.**

**Flame juga diterima. Hahahaha…**

**Thank you……..**


End file.
